The death of a Champion
by ShanMah
Summary: [TRANSLATION] One of my favorite scene in GOF movie: Harry comes back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Oneshot, Fleur's POV.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters and the story. Only the fanfiction itself is mine. This is the translation of one of my Oneshot (in French), "La mort d'un Champion". So, as I'm translating my own fanfiction, the original text AND the translation are mine.

**Advice: **It's kind of obvious, but you should listen to "Cedric" of Goblet of Fire's OST by reading this.

**Rating:** M, as usual.

**Category:** Drama

**Pairing:** Fleur/Cedric, of course.

**The death of a Champion**

They're stupid, Cedric. They're all stupid. Harry and you just appeared on the ground. Harry is crying, and they are too idiot to see it. They just applause and play Hogwarts' hymn. They should cry as Harry does, but they're just jumping for joy. They are so happy, and you're dead.

Nobody understands. Nobody asks himself why you're not standing up, nobody asks himself why he is crying, and nobody asks himself why you don't move. No one seems to think that it is not normal, no one seems to think about something else than Hogwarts' victory in the Tournament. Yes, Hogwarts won the Triwizard Tournament, and so what ? You're dead, Cedric. And this is much more important than a stupid Tournament.

I want everything to stop. The music, the clapping, the cheers, everything. I want all of this to stop, I want them to stop being happy while you're dead, they're not allowed, they must not. If only you knew how I hate them, because they are so selfish. Who is heartless enough to think about the victory of his school while you are lying on the ground, dead ? It seems like all this crowd is. Not me. I want to cry. PLEASE, SOMEONE, MAKE THEM SHUT UP !

No, no, no, no, NO ! I screamed that word. I mean, I think I did. I think the howl left my mouth. I suppose so, because Dumbledore has just run to you and Harry. Maybe he heard me. Maybe. At least, he understood. _Finally_. They started to understand too. Slowly. But they did. The music stopped. The clapping too. Thanks, Merlin. Now, they're horrified, they're starting to scream.

Your father cuts through the crowd. He shouts that you're his son, he knocks over Harry, and he knocks over Dumbledore. He hugs you and cries his only son's death. I want to hug you as he does.

I wanted to talk to you before the maze. But we didn't have time. You just had the time to promise me that we could talk after the Third Task. You promised to me, and I accepted. I should not have done so, because now, it's too late. What I wanted to tell you, I will never be able to tell it, never.

I love you, Cedric. That's what I wanted to tell you before the Third Task. That is three little words I will never be able to tell you, now, because you're dead. I waited too long, and now that you're dead, I'll wait all my life. I love you. Even if there is… _her_. That girl that was your partner at the Yule ball. You refused my invitation for her. I don't have a grudge against you for that. I know that you would not have said "Me too, Fleur, I love you". I know you would've said that you love _that girl_. Not me. _Her_. And I would have understood. I'd not have a grudge against you for that, I swear. I just wanted to tell you that before going back in France, before being so far from you. But why did you die tonight ?

I look at your father. He's still crying and holding you in his arms, and I want to take his place. He's crying for his son, and me, I want to cry for my love. I want to embrace you, feel your skin touching mine before you become so cold… _cold as a dead_. I want to hold you in my arms and caress your hair as he does, because I suffer too. Because I love you too. More than anything else. I swear.

I want to hold you in my arms… and then, maybe… if I murmur to you how strong my love for you is… maybe you'll hear me from where you are now…

I love you…

**NB:** I am sorry if you see mistakes in my translation. This is very possible, because English is only my second language. If you see mistakes, I'd like you to tell me and I will correct them. And reviews are very appreciated :D


End file.
